Tombo's Battle
by atreidesrule
Summary: This is an Ixian soldiers p.o.v of the subboid revolt in Dune: House Atreides my first fic so please r&r original characters
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tombo's Battle

Author: atreidesrule

Disclaimer: Don't own dune but I own the characters I made up

Timeline: Set during the events of the suboid revolt on Ix in Dune: House Atreides

Summary: This is from an Ixian soldiers point of view about the revolt. Mild spoilers

***

__

It's just a normal day on Ix. Lieutenant Tombo Greezax thought to himself. Tombo found himself and his fifteen-man squad on their way to the Spacing Guild embassy to escort the Ixian ambassador's son C'tair Pilru to the rail car station to be returned to his home.

"This is a weird mission" Sergeant Hudson stated. "I mean the kid is the ambassador's son but a squad to escort him to the rail car station? Nothing ever happens here he could walk back on his own." 

"I know Hudson but there have been rumors of suboid unrest, and not just from the visiting guest of house Atreides. Our own spies in the suboid workforce have seen it too. We are a precaution in case anything goes awry." Tombo replied grimly.

" I know sir, but suboids can't organize their not that smart. Even if they did riot we could put them down quickly enough thanks to our new rapid pulse lasguns, and not many of them can riot at one time, because like I said they aren't smart enough." Hudson spoke as though he were trying to convince himself.

"Well someone is getting them all riled up, and if they can do that. Then they can organize a revolt." This was from Corporal Reeves.

They walked along in silence all of them on guard. Even though the royal family did not believe a revolt would take place, but to their loyal soldiers it was a very real fear.

"There is the kid" Corporal Reeves said pointing to a rather sullen looking boy sitting on the steps of the Spacing guild embassy.

Compared to the artificial sky mimicking a sunny blue-sky topside, 

C'tair was truly a depressing sight.

Tombo walked up to the young man and said: "Sir we are here to escort you to the railcar station where a transport is waiting to take you back to your home." Tombo spoke formally to the ambassador's son but was unable to keep his concern for the young man out of his voice.

Unaware of the troopers' presence C'tair looked up in surprise and said: "Oh of course, but might I ask who asked you to escort me?" C'tair was very polite to the troopers.

Tombo answered "Your mother asked the subterranean operations commander to send a squad to escort you."

"Oh, well why I could walk by myself."

"Well there are to reasons one there are rumors of suboid unrest and two you have been sitting here for three hours moping." Tombo couldn't help but add the last one. 

To down on his luck to reply C'tair just got up and started moving towards the railcar station. Anxious to be rid of him Tombo's squad followed.

__

This kid is a magnet for depression. Tombo thought has he looked around for any signs of danger. _I know I shouldn't but I am gonna ask him why he is so despondent. _"If you don't mind my asking sir. Why are you so depressed?"

"My brother and I got tested to be guild navigators. He passed and I failed. Now I will never see him again and I never got a chance to say goodbye." C'tair got even more depressed relating his story if that was humanly possible.

" I lost my brother too. He also got to try out to be a guild navigator only he had an allergic reaction to the spice gas and died. I never got to say goodbye either I was enlisting in the house military." Tombo looked at C'tair for a second then continued to speak. "I got over it though. You can't let it keep you down take solace in the fact that he is still alive."

"Your right I just need to figure out what I want to do and then work toward it." C'tair sounded much happier than he did before. He was sad now but not depressed.

Before they could talk further they arrived at the railcar station and C'tair was whisked away to his home.

__

Nice kid Tombo thought. "Aright let's get back to s.o.c using the abbreviation for the subterranean operations center." The squad was anxious to get back to the s.o.c because the storm of rebellion was growing perilously close.


	2. chapter 2

Title: Tombo's Battle

Author: atreidesrule

Disclaimer: Don't own Dune but I sure damn wish I do

The subterranean operations center is massive complex deep in the cavern's ceiling. The main barracks where thousands of soldiers slept was several interconnecting hallways with many rooms. Each squad was assigned a room and all members of the squad slept and changed in it. Near each hallway was an armory so the soldiers were in quick walking distance of a store of weapons.

In Squad number 2672 Tombo arose from his bunk and changed into his Silver and white uniform with the Helix crest of House Vernius on its chest.

Then went to see who was on duty that day. When he checked the list he got a nasty surprise. _What this can't be happening every single soldier is either on duty or in reserve their isn't one off duty unit! _Red flags went off in Tombo's head. _Something big is going on. I've got a bad feeling about this one._"Good morning sir" Corporal Reeves said cheerily. "Who are the poor saps on duty today?"

"Morning Reeves and everyone is." Tombo said flatly.

"What!" Reeves bellowed "Today was our day off they can't do this to us!"

"Yes they can!" Shot back Tombo. "Something big is going to happen and if I need to lose my day off to protect my Earl and his people then by all the saints and sinners I will!"

Before Reeves could answer back a voice over the COM speaker said: "All soldiers report to the cafeteria for an emergency briefing."

"We better get going" Tombo said. "And don't worry about the rest of the squad the announcement probably woke them up and by now they are getting dressed with some other member of another squad filling them in on what was said." Tombo and Reeves walked to the cafeteria in silence knowing that it was not going to be a good day.

The Cafeteria was a Mammoth sized room that could fit tens of thousands of soldiers at one time. _It doesn't seem that big with every soldier in the center here. _Tombo mused to himself as even more troops made their way in. Tombo was with his squad and like everyone else they were all on edge. Finally as the last of the troops made their way in; an old Burseg made his way in and addressed the troops.

"Soldiers and support staff I am afraid I have grievous news. The suboids have gathered and in all certainty will strike. This will undoubtedly cost us many lives but will cost us a great deal of our suboids. You orders are to patrol the areas assigned to you in task forces and put down all suboid rebellions." With that said he started rattling off squad numbers that will be in each task force. Tombo's squad and six others will be patrolling area 15 of the construction yards. They are going to be under the command of Captain Zale who will be bringing his platoon of seventy-five men. Making the total number of troops in that area 180 strong.

Tombo and his squad moved off to the armory still in shock about the whirlwind briefing they had just left. 

"What's the standard armament for this mission again?" Hudson asked.

"Every soldier is to have one rapid pulse lasgun with five extra energy packs, one flechette pistol with three extra clips, four grenades and a dueling knife for close combat." Private Dunn answered who was the only one looking forward to this mission.

At the armory they picked up their weapons and headed to the railcar station. The military railcar system went throughout all of Ix making sure troops and supplies could get to where they are needed fast. They also served getting the members of the royal family and other members of the Ixian court to safe rooms. The railcar depot was crowded but Tombo and his men made it to where their taskforce was departing from. They were the last to get into their railcar, so soon after they were strapped in it whizzed off to area fifteen of the construction yards.

The construction sight was a disaster debris from the giant driller being built was scattered all over the ground the pieces were big enough to hide several dozen men. They checked all over the driller; it took them until late morning to finish. Troops were all over the place. On the ground in, on the driller and even in the driller, The ones in the driller just entered into giant gaps in its frame.

"Reeves get on the very top of the driller. You've got good eyes maybe you can spot something the others can't."

"Yes sir" answered Reeves and then made his way up the driller.

"Lieutenant Greezax! Get over hear now" Ordered Captain Zale.

Tombo made his way over to the Captain, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

"Lieutenant" Zale spoke with a high tone of arrogance. "I have heard about your origins and I find them moist disturbing."

"What do you mean?" Tombo asked alarmed.

"That your mother was a…" 

Before he could finish speaking Corporal Reeves shouted: "Vermilion Hells thousands of suboids appeared out of no where and are now heading this way!"

"We have got to get out of here the captain shouted!" He began panicking the troops he had could deal with hundreds not thousands.

"There are to many of them!" Reeves shouted back.

Captain Zale was unable to think rationally and ran right in the direction the suboids were coming.

Tombo took command. "Aright he shouted into his com unit all soldiers take up defensive positions. We will hold here until we can make a brake for the rail cars." Without pausing to listen to a reply Tombo ran to where his squad was. They took up firing positions behind the debris.

"Sir" one of the squad leaders said. "They appear to be armed with building and digging tools. These are probably the suboids who ransacked this place earlier."

"Right" Tombo answered not caring if they had attacked this spot before or not.

All the soldiers waited for the first suboid to come within firing distance. When they did Tombo gave the order to open fire. Crimson beams from their lasguns cut down wave after wave of suboid but they just kept coming. Soon the suboids started throwing explosives. They were crude but effective. Soldiers were sent flying scattering bowels and body parts everywhere.

"Watch for their explosives!" Tombo shouted. " Keep them from throwing them as much as possible. One of the explosives hit a group of soldiers near Tombo's, the resulting explosion burned them and two of Tombo's men alive. " Reeves how are we looking? Any signs of them running out of troops!" 

" No sir!" Reeves shouted back.

Tombo looked down at his lasgun and saw it was out of energy. He pulled it out and reloaded it and stole a glimpse at Reeves. To his horror the young corporal was riddled with Flechette darts. "Dam it! They have Flechette pistols now! Everyone watch yourselves!"

Another explosive hit the driller sending diffuse all over the place. One of the driller's stabilization wires broke loose decapitating one of Tombo's squadmates in the process. 

Things were getting really desperate now and Tombo watched the suboid rebels' ranks for any signs of weakness until he saw what he was looking for.

"All right they are weakening on the right side! We are going to charge the right side and cut a path to the railcars!" Tombo had to shout in order to be heard over the din. "Get Ready! Charge!" The soldiers charged the right of the suboids killing all of the suboids who got in their way. Tombo could he more finally sounds of his soldiers but he couldn't look back. He finally spotted the railcar entrance. He ordered his troops to throw their grenades into the suboid ranks. He opened the entrance door and helped hold off the attacking suboids. One of them didn't make it.

__

If I can set one of the lasguns on overload and take out the whole lot of them without causing grievous structural damage. Tombo reached of for the lasgun and grasped. Setting it on overload. He closed the entrance door and ran to his railcar. He gave the order to go and to head for the s.o.c as fast as possible. Half way up the tunnel he heard the lasgun explode. 

Tombo thought: _That ought to by us sometime. _Tombo was unaware that is battle had only just begun. 

Author's notes: well what did you think of that chapter. Please read and review it, but please scale back all venomous remarks to just ego crushing remarks. Once again please be merciful and r&r.


End file.
